My wimpy brother
by disenchantedlife
Summary: Zack tells Bailey how it is and takes Cody under his wing...and takes him in a few more places as well... Twincest! one shot


***I do not own Suite Life on Deck or any of the characters no matter how smexi those twins may be!!!!**

**mature warning**

**sexual warning**

**incest warning**

**don't like, don't read**

**(I didn't edit this story, just worked through it quickly)**

Zack stood behind the smoothie counter, flipping cups into the air and chatting up some girls. He smiled and leaned in to brush a strand of hair from a girls eyes to flirt with her a little more before moving onto another.

"Bailey, wait!"

Zack looked up in time to see his younger twin brother run past him after his girlfriend. Zack hated Bailey and the way she treated Cody. She was always yelling at him, calling him names and storming off during inappropriate moments. In a way, she reminded Zack of Barbra.

"Sorry ladies, little brother's in trouble again." Zack smiled and closed the smoothie shop, running after his brother. "Hey, Codes!" Zack rounded the corner to find that Bailey had pushed Cody onto the floor and kicked him in the stomach.

"You, you, _bitch!_" Zack walked over and lifted his brother from the floor, holding onto him.

"What did you call me?" Bailey questioned with that overly annoying, fake sounding, southern accent of hers.

"You heard me!" Zack dragged Cody away and to his room, placing him on the bed.

"Zack, you should apologize to her! That wasn't nice an-"

"-Shut up, Cody. She's a rude obnoxious bitch to you."

"But..."

"Zack! Open up now!" Bailey slammed her fist on the door.

"Shut up!" he stormed over and ripped the door open, leaving the room to argue with Bailey away from Cody. "What do you want?"

"You have no right to take Cody away from me like that! Who do you think you are?" she placed her hands on her hips as Woody, Marcus and London walked up behind her.

"Who do I think I am? I'm his brother! I care about him more than you ever could, in fact, I think the only reason you like having him around is because it's just someone else you can boss about and beat up on! If I ever see you lay a hand on my brother again I'll shove you off the fucking boat! I don't even think he really likes you anymore, as a matter of fact, I don't think anyone likes you! We all know London doesn't like you, and it wouldn't be surprising if Woody and Marcus don't like you either! Why don't you just get lost and go back to your little fucking hick town you ugly ass cunt!"

Everyone was shocked. They all knew Zack had it in him, he'd just never actually _shown _that side of himself.

"Wh-what?" Bailey turned around and looked at everyone behind her. "Y'all don't feel that way, do you...?"

Woody scratched his head and rocked on his heels while Marcus avoided Baileys gaze. "Well...You are a little bossy..." Woody said.

"And mean to Cody..." Marcus whispered.

"Pfft, are you two nuts? She's the worst! Not to mention her awful wardrobe." London shook her head and continued filing her nails and chewing on some gum.

"Well, you're wrong about Cody! He loves me!" Bailey stomped her foot and folded her arms.

"No, you're wrong...I don't love you..." Cody stood in the doorway, his arm locked with his brothers. "I used to, but now you're just gross...I think being with you caused me to realize that I don't like girls."

Zack looked at his brother who held tears in his eyes. Cody was always prone to crying easily, especially when it came to relationships and emotional situations. Zack rubbed his back and walked him into his and Marcus' bedroom.

"It'd be best if you left now, Bailey."

"Ugh! I can't believe you guys!" she stormed off.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't take watching you get beat up by her anymore..." Zack played with Cody's hair.

"It's fine. I'm glad you did something...I didn't know what to do..." Cody laid down and placed his head in Zack's lap, looking up at him.

"So...uhm..." Zack blushed, and wound all of his fingers into Cody's hair. "You, don't like girls...huh?"

"No...B-but I used to! At least, I think I did..." Cody frowned and sat up. "I've always enjoyed things differently than most boys, haven't I..."

"Yep, you were pretty happy when Barbra broke up with you. Course, any guy would be!" Zack laughed and Cody laughed along with him. After their laughing died down, Zack sighed and looked to the floor. "Can I tell you somethin', Codes?"

"Yeah, anything." Cody got his usual concerned look on his face when Zack decided to be serious.

"I don't really like girls either, well, I kinda do but part of me just is like..not into that...I'd rather just hangout with you forever and forget about girls."

Cody fell silent, lost in thought about his older twin. Even though they were the same age, Zack was Cody's hero. He looked up to him and wanted to be just like him in many different ways, but knew he couldn't be. Once Zack said something that was more like Cody, his heart skipped a beat and he threw himself onto his brother.

"Oh! Zack! I want to spend forever with you as well. More than Juliet wanted to spend time with Romeo but their terrible fathers wouldn't let them! Oh, I'm so happy I should write in a letter to Romance Weekly to the kindhearted Delilah! Oh I hope she responds!" Cody bounced away from Zack and whipped open the computer.

"Romance...?" Zack blushed and realized that his brother truly _did _understand what he was talking about. "Codes...Please don't tell anyone."

"Huh? No, why would I? It's bad enough they know about me not liking girls, well, I don't suppose I like guys either but I guess I'd rather be with a guy...anyways, why would I do that?" Cody smiled and closed the computer. "Ever kissed a boy before?"

"Where'd that question come from?!" Zack's eyes got wide.

"Just asking!" Cody pushed Zack backwards on the bed, straddling his hips. "You're still a virgin, aren't you?"

"W-well...y-yeah..." Zack frowned. "But that's only because I haven't found the right person yet! Not because I can't or anything." he folded his arms and watched as Cody placed himself down, now fully on top of Zack's hips.

"I am too, Bailey wasn't right..besides, I couldn't get it up while thinking about her anyways."

Zack burst out laughing. "Th-that's, awful!" he laughed more and wiped a few tears away. "Oh man, she's that bad, huh? But do you even masturbate?"

"No, not normally. I know you do, sheesh, you can keep a guy awake at night." Cody caused his brother to blush again. "You always seemed like you knew what you were doing though." his hand trailed down Zack's chest and stopped on his stomach.

"Because I am the almighty master of the baters!" they both burst out laughing again, Cody doubling over in laughter on top of his brother, falling beside him.

It was now Zack's turn to perch himself on his brother. "You know, I love you more than anyone, Codes..." he leaned down and pressed his forehead to Cody's.

Cody's heart fluttered and a smile grazed his lips. "Really? You really truly mean that?"

Zack nodded.

"I've never heard you say something so sweet!" Cody smiled wider and pressed his lips to his brothers.

Zack smiled in surprise but gladly kissed back. His fingers snaked through Cody's hair, pulling their faces closer together to deepen their kiss. He loved the feel of those delicate lips working against his, the sweet fragrance that was his brothers skin and the warm hands that were running up his back. Cody let out a small moan as their tongues brushed together, eventually intertwining and lapping away. Zack thrust his hips gently against his brothers, hoping to get them both hard. The younger blonde could feel the growing pressure in his groin. He thrust his hips upward and moaned into his brothers mouth.

"Will you do something for me?" Zack asked as he pulled away from his brother's mouth, wiping a trail of saliva from his lips.

"What?" Cody raised an eyebrow.

"Go down on me?" Zack smiled and ran his hands up his brothers stomach, causing him to shudder.

"When's the last time you took a shower...?" Cody shoved his brother off and stood up. "_Wait, what!? What am I _thinking?!" Cody thought to himself.

"This morning, actually. Smell me!" Zack grinned his normal goofy grin and shoved his armpit in Cody's face.

"Oh, gross!" Cody fell on the floor and frowned. "If anything's a turn off, it's that!"

"Ha...While you're down there?" Zack smirked.

Cody sighed and got on his knees, pushing Zack onto the bed. "If you choke me, I'll bite down."

"Yikes. Understood." Zack sat and toyed with Cody's hair.

Cody unzipped Zack's pants, gently removing his hardened cock and admiring it. He ran his fingers along the length before placing a small kiss on the tip. Zack gasped and closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of his brothers lips, mouth, and tongue as he slowly devoured the length into his mouth. Cody felt the hot, salty liquid of his brother's pre-come stick to the back of his tongue as he gently bobbed his head up and down. Zack moaned, laying down and twisting both hands into the blonde mess of hair. Cody began enjoying the feeling of having a cock inside his mouth. He moaned, sending vibrations up Zack's throbbing cock.

"C-Cody..." Zack moaned, bucking his hips slightly. "St-stop...I'm gonna come..." Zack pulled Cody's head away too late and came on his face, strands of hot come sticking in his hair.

"Oh! Ew!" Cody cried out and closed his eyes tightly.

"Sorry, your fault." Zack laughed and swiped his finger across Cody's cheek, licking it off slowly.

"Oh! I need a shower!" Cody ran into the bathroom, turning on the hot water to the shower, shouting "ew" the whole time.

"Codes, it isn't _that _bad." Zack walked into the bathroom and watched Cody strip his clothing off. He watched as his brother remove his small boxers, revealing his erection. "Oh..." his mouth began to water as he envisioned all of the naughty things he could do to Cody.

Cody began scrubbing at his hair in the flow of the hot water. His skin turned a light shade of pink due to the heat. Zack could no longer contain the urge he had to hear his younger brother call out his name, and with the shower going, they could be loud and not have to worry about anyone hearing (but not too loud.) Zack undressed and stepped silently into the shower, pressing himself firmly against Cody's backside. Cody jumped and gasped as Zack turned his head and kissed him deeply.

"What are you doing..." Cody whispered as Zack ran his hands up and down his sides.

"I have a question for you..." Zack pressed his lips on his neck, give it small pecks and sucking gently against it.

The younger twin moaned quietly, "O-okay..." he shut his eyes and rocked his hips backwards, grinding against the hardened length that was pressed against his perfectly rounded ass.

Zack lifted his lips from Cody's neck only slightly, his hot breath blowing where he kissed. "What type of person do you want to lose your virginity to...?"

Cody thought for a minute, rolling his hips even more. "Someone who's sweet on me...I would want to lose it to someone who is also a virgin." he moaned. "Someone who...likes me for me...doesn't care about how I look...Is fun to be around...Comforting...and willing to stickup for me..."

"Hmm...Sounds almost like...me." Zack nipped Cody's ear before sucking on it.

Zack's left hand gripped both of Cody's wrists and pinned them to the wall. His right hand rubbed slowly at his backside before he slipped one finger into the tight, warm entrance. Cody winced and tightened around the intrusion. Zack smirked against Cody's neck and inserted a second finger, scissoring him.

"Zack...I don't want to lose it like this!" Cody squirmed as Zack pressed the tip of his cock against Cody's entrance.

"Why not?"

"It's not very...intim-Ahh!" Cody screamed as Zack thrust himself inside of him.

"Oh wow...S-so tight..." Zack shuddered, holding himself still so Cody could get used to the feeling.

Tears rolled down Cody's face, mixing in with the water from the shower. He sobbed lightly and tried to regain control of his hands but failed as Zack held them tighter.

"N-no! Don't!" Zack began thrusting slowly inside of Cody. He cried out in pain but could soon feel the pleasure of his brothers throbbing cock inside of him. Soon enough, Cody's adrenaline kicked in and the pain dissipated, turning to complete pleasure. Cody began gasping and screaming for more, rolling his hips backwards to feel more of his brother.

"Oh! Zack! I want to watch you!" Cody finally worked his wrists free of Zack's grasp, pulling himself away from him. They faced each other and pressed their lips together, possibly winding up with bruises. Zack groaned as he lifted Cody up onto his hips, slamming into him. He thrust himself in and out of the small form. Cody couldn't help but scream, especially when the bundle of nerves within him was getting amazing stimulation every time the head of Zack's cock brushed against it.

Zack sucked on Cody's neck, surely giving him a hickey. "I'm almost there, Codes..." Zack whispered but was unsure if his brother could hear him or not due to his loud screams and moans.

Cody ran his nails across Zack's back, surely drawing blood. The heat began boiling up in Cody's groin, much as it was for Zack. Their lips locked and their hips thrust together harder, faster, until finally, they both screamed each others names- coming at the same time. Zack groaned and thrust himself into Cody a few more times.

"Oh gosh, Zack..." Cody wrapped his arms around his neck, sighing loudly. "I'm so...sore..." he whined.

"Yeah? Well you're heavy for such a tiny guy." he set Cody on his feet, but wound up catching him as he fell to the floor of the tub.

"W-wow..." he closed his eyes. "I'm a little dizzy..."

"You alright bro?" Zack lifted him up in a towel, placing him on the bed.

"Yeah." Cody smiled and pulled his brother into his arms, cuddling close to his chest. "You know...I'm so glad we just did that...but I can't stop shaking..." he laughed quietly.

"Me too...except for the shaking part." Zack laughed, holding Cody close to him.

"Cody? Did Bailey hit you that hard?" Woody asked as he watched Cody limp across the sky deck.

"Uhm...Yes?" he blushed, recalling the various things he and Zack did.

"Is that a hickey?" Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"So what if it is?" Cody frowned and cautiously sat down.

"You got a new girlfriend already? Lucky~!" Woody leaned on the edge of his seat.

"Don't you mean boyfriend?" London teased.

Zack laughed, handing his brother a free drink, winking. "Cody is a lucky boy..."

**Heehee. Okay! I'm officially addicted to Twincest!!!! and... I hate Bailey!!!!!!!!!! ...lil bitch...**


End file.
